1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of logging, and more particularly to a connector structure for releasably securing a choker cable to a main line cable which typically extends from a winch or yarder drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical logging operation individual logs or bundles of logs are secured to a choker cable. One or more choker cables are then fastened to a generally U-shaped shackle by passing the shackle through loops spliced at the ends of the choker cables. A main line cable extending from a skidder-mounted winch or yarder drum is secured to the shackle in a similar manner by splicing a loop at the end of the main line cable through which a shackle pin passes. The ends of the shackle pin terminate at opposite legs of the shackle.
The primary disadvantage of the above-described conventional technique for securing choker cables to a main line cable is the difficulty in splicing loops at the ends of the cables. Forming a loop by cable splicing is a fairly difficult task and requires a great deal of time even for a skilled workman. Each time a main line cable breaks--a fairly common occurrence--a new loop must be spliced at the end of the cable.